jarl_tank_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dismantled Foxy The Pirate/OC Slot.
First OC Name: Mark Fitz Species: Human Birth: 1996 Occupation: Day Guard Story: Mark is a son of Purple Guy, he born 1996 in grand opening when his father worked on night shift, after finished this week he got fired and pizzaria shut down, after many years in 2012 Purple Man says that he comes back to pizzaria to return something that belonged to him, son stays at home a long with his nightmares and son not seen his father again. In 2017 opening of Fazbear's Fright he decided to go work here but someone already took role to play as Night Guard however in 2027 grand re-opening of Fazbear's Hotel he decided to join as day guard and he was hired then, however he's dayshift will be hard a long with his nightmare fantasy. Status: Alive Reference Image: Second OC Name: Plushet Species: Plush Puppet (with three fingers) Appearance: A really old and plush version of The Puppet however they are not same and plush Puppet don't crying, he has smile and he has 2 fingers unlikely from Puppet and he has a bit light grey mask not white and he has purple colour. Behavior: He is active only on 7th night when Annie will take a night shift or Frank. He appears in 20/20/20/20 and in mode "Nightmare Mode". Occupation: Wear Ch. SpringTRap suit, kill children/adults, hate, Purple Guy's creation. Story: It was Purple Guy's toy, in childhood he was fan of FFD pizzaria and of course he more liked FFD Prize Corner where been Marrionette and gave giftts to children, The Marrionette gave gift to Purple Guy and it was puppet plush, he was so happy in those days, it was in past now, Purple Guy was angry on FFP employees after seen what children done to his son after stuffing him into Fredbear's mouth, he left Fredbear in safe room with springlock Bonnie, and decides to revenge, he started to work as guard at FFP and on birthday party he kills children by using Foxy suit (or possibly Fredyd Fazbear suit) and kill children! However when children was killed and he stopped using suit he slowly left building and no evidences left it was him, but in Backstage he left he's plushy (for unknown reason he took it with him) and after many years plushy started to act strange, and it liked was possed by someone and then plushy became evil! This plushy left lying on Backstgae table a long with empty Freddy Fazbear suit in very old location, after 30 years later it still was not found even making big researching, the only found is Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Fredbear costplays, heads, mannequins and empty heads from Backstage, or some tables. But after Fright burnt to dust plushy and other salvaged things was brought by Fazbear Hotel and in first episode it was in Safe Room, but in second chapter it becomes "active", when he will try to hunt down night guard he will come out from Ch. SpringTRap suit and will try to hunt down nearby victim and there is nothign to stop him, expect hope. Protected with: Lights Starting location: Ch. SpringTRap suit Reference Images: Note: NO! Plushet and The Puppet are not recolored or same, Plushet is another puppet it's just a toy and it's not Recolored Puppet, Toy Version of Puppet! It's my person character that has nothing with The puppet! He is toy of Purple Guy and that's all! Please accept this character as he's my most favority OC, thanks. Category:Blog posts